In modern vehicles, soundproofing against exterior noise is increasing in quality. In addition, the quality of the music systems in the vehicle is becoming better and better. As a result, there is the risk that ambient noise and hence also warning signals cannot now be perceived sufficiently well by the vehicle occupants.
In-vehicle navigation systems can be used to indicate location information and also changes of course which need to be made. In addition, it is possible to use vehicle-to-vehicle communication or vehicle-to-infrastructure communication to transmit hazard advice to an in-vehicle navigation or driver assistance system.
However, this transmitted information is often ambiguous or even unintelligible to drivers who are in a foreign country. In particular, said transmitted information is often too abstract in order to be able to be processed quickly enough by the driver.